Deoxys
by Jblockman1
Summary: Though I do not know my own past, this world still feels alien to me. The creatures, big and small, all seem so strange. I know I am the only one of my kind here. I am alone, surrounded by those who know as little about me as I do myself. Through it all, the only thing that is certain is that I am me. I am Deoxys.
1. Prologue

Time was running out. With every passing second that Asteroid would get closer and closer to Earth, bringing extinction to man and Pokemon on the surface below.

Neither Brendan (nor the enormous green Sky Serpent he was clinging onto so tightly) wanted this. That was why this plan was formed. This absolutely insane plan- formed by the equally insane Draconid girl Zinnia- was to ride on the back of Rayquaza in its Mega Evolved state and destroy the Asteroid before it has a chance to enter the atmosphere. Brendan was lucky that they still had one of those airtight pressurized suits from the Groudon and Kyogre incident, otherwise he'd have nothing to protect him from the harsh vacuum of space. Rayquaza, of course, had no such problems. Being a deity of the air and the sky, no doubt Rayquaza had a way of retaining air.

Brendan gripped onto the skydragon, saying to himself, "All we have to do is destroy it...Should be easy. Rayquaza moves pretty fast, it probably can speed through the rock fast enough to crack it apart."

Though while Brendan worried himself about whether or not Rayquaza could destroy the Asteroid, Rayquaza itself was having different thoughts. Mainly due to the fact that it sensed a powerful psychic energy within the Asteroid. But he was not surprised, oh no. In fact, he had known this Asteroid would be coming for several months now. Several months ago, he felt a powerful force while roaming the upper atmosphere. He communicated this to...his superior, but he was told not to worry about it. As each month passed by he felt it get stronger and stronger. And when the humans summoned him to have him take care of the incoming Asteroid, he knew exactly what that presence was. But this was not just the gravitational force of a giant Asteroid. No, this was the force of something else. Something alive.

Something Alien.

Rayquaza's blood boiled, as it cloaked itself in light and energy, its **Dragon Ascent** technique protecting both his passenger and himself as they shot forth, ripping through the rocky celestial body. The force of their entry rippled throughout the asteroid, causing it to explode.

Brendan looked back as Rayquaza turned itself, looking at the rubble of the Asteroid. He slowly started to laugh, "Ha...haha! We did it! Yes! We turned that thing into space dust!"

Rayquaza was not relaxed. Suddenly, his fears were confirmed, as in addition to all the space rock, there was something else.

Fluid. He couldn't smell it, or taste it, but just by the look of the stuff, it was reminiscent of the developmental fluids inside of an egg. Rayquaza wondered, if this was meant to be an egg...

Where's the hatchling?

To answer his question, a strange triangle came into view. Brendan quickly stopped celebrating, as he saw the strange triangle float amongst the eerie fluid and space rubble.

Brendan gripped tighter onto Rayquaza's hard scales, "...What...what is that?" Rayquaza readied itself, moving its body in the floating space to activate its **Dragon Dance** technique, powering up its body for a battle.

Suddenly, the triangle started to move. Brendan and Rayquaza watched, as the strange entity moved across the sky, in a very strange, angular pattern. With every movement, it seemed to get faster, before it unexpectedly halted, right in the middle of their vision. Strange tentacles started to emerge from the triangle, and it began to shift and change, before shaping itself into an entity. Suddenly, two white eyes were staring them down, the creature's tentacles flailing as a burst of psychic energy discharged from the crystal in its chest. A sort of screech filled their minds, odd due to the fact that there was no air in space, meaning sound shouldn't be able to travel. It was deafening to Brendan, as he tried his best to clutch his head, being unable to do so due to the helmet being in the way. Rayquaza did its best to push the voice out of its head using its own power, as it roared and shot a **Dragon Pulse** towards the beast.

It seemed to look at them sharply, merging two of its tentacles into what looked like a hand, and suddenly pulling forth the stone rubble from the area and forming a shield for itself, blocking Rayquaza's attack. Rising out of the dust from the collision, the creature's form shifted again, its body slimming and its tendrils becoming one. With unparalleled speed, it rushed towards Rayquaza, trying to ram its body into the Dragon.

Brendan tried his best to hold on to the Sky Deity, but he noticed that a Satellite was passing by. Quickly thinking, he launched himself away from Rayquaza, landing on the solar panel. Brendan looked at a screen on his wrist, asking, "What is this thing...is it a Pokemon?" He aimed the built-in Pokedex at the creature, and waited to see what it could find. The device immediately responded: Data not found.

Brendan was shocked. Could this be a new Species of Pokemon? One from Space? There weren't many pokemon that are known to have come from Space. And certainly none of them looked like _this_ thing.

While Brendan was analyzing the creature, it shifted its form again, its tendrils splitting and sharpening to pointed ends, with its body gaining very little substance. Though despite this frail appearance, its power certainly was nothing to laugh at. The Alien gathered a strange blast of what appeared to be Psychic Energy between its 4 tendrils. It shot forth the ball of Psychic power, and Rayquaza snaked itself around the ball, careful not to get hit by the creature's powerful attack.

Quickly, Brendan fumbled around with the strange suit, trying to see if he could get it to eject the one thing he could use to immobilize this creature.

Meanwhile, Rayquaza had turned tables on the creature, managing to fire **Dragon Pulses** at a rate that the creature could barely dodge, eventually taking a blast straight to the side, searing off some of its strange, alien flesh. Its wound glowed with a pink fluid. One could only assume that was the creature's blood, but it neither looked nor acted like it. With another roar that echoed within Brendan and Rayquaza's brains, the Alien's course changed, as it seemed to go straight for Brendan, ripping apart the solar panel he was standing on and trying to ram straight into the human. Luckily, the Hoenn Champ had enough time to dodge before getting attacked by the Alien. Of course, the moment the creature had time to realize it was wounded, the wound began to heal, almost as if it was using the move **Recover**.

"Damn! Any damage we do to it, it's going to recover..." Brendan said, as he suddenly managed to pull out what he was looking for. He thanked his resourcefulness, and the ineptness of Maxie to keep such a precious piece of tech open for any person to stumble upon in his office. Holding the Master Ball in his hand, he looked to Rayquaza, who seemed ready to challenge the monster to one last face off.

Of course, the creature seemed ready to intercept Rayquaza, and suddenly started charging a huge blast of Psychic energy. The blast shot forwards like a ball of pure destruction, that would no doubt tear through any normal pokemon like paper.

But Rayquaza is no normal pokemon.

With a glare, and what could almost be construed as a smile, Rayquaza coated itself in the light of **Dragon Ascent** , and rushed forwards, ripping through the Psychic attack and propelling itself towards the beast. Seeing how its position was compromised, the Alien shifted its form once again, this time making its body much heartier, and solidifying itself almost as if it was growing a set of armor. At the same time, it charged an attack, drawing in **Cosmic Power** from the surrounding area.

The Green Sky Dragon's attack collided with the alien, and as they stared each other down, the creature could feel Rayquaza's overwhelming power cracking its defenses, and with a final push, Rayquaza scraped past the creature, blasting it back and putting it into a daze, causing it to shift back into its original form.

Brendan took his chance, and threw the Master Ball towards the Alien. Thanks to the low gravity, the ball went in a straight line and hit the creature square in the back. Brendan held his breath for a moment, when the creature was suddenly cloaked in light and sucked straight into the Pokeball. It didn't even shake, and the Masterball clicked, sending out a single light, indicating that the creature was captured. Brendan jumped out to catch it, just as Rayquaza flew over to catch the Hoenn Champ and keep him from flying off into Space.

Brendan looked at the pokeball in his hands, saying, "Well...let's get you back to Earth. So we can find out just what the hell you are."

* * *

So much for a welcome entrance. Apologies for the sudden shift in narration, but since I am here now, I figured I might as well take over.

The Alien described in the above passage? Yes, that would be me. The moment that ball encapsulated me, I felt nothingness. It wrapped all around me, as if I was in a state between existence and the void of nonexistence. It was terrifying. Not good since I had just come into the world mere minutes before.

That is the cruelty of the Masterball. It will catch anything without fail, but in order to ensure capture, it must first break the mind of the Pokemon that it captures. No luxuries, no calm kindness, only Oblivion.

Over time, I got to know the few humans that surrounded me. The boy was what they called a champion, a master of battle strategy who was seen as a leader in their community. The girl that always seemed to visit was his friend and rival. It caused much embarrassment when I had initially suggested that she was his mate. The boy's blood rushed to his face, turning it a sort of crimson as he denied my hypothesis. Then there was the girl's father, the scientist. He was the one I saw the most often. He'd like me to show him my battle techniques, my transformations, do all sorts of tests, but he was a kind soul.

There were others, of course. Since I lived in the Boy's house, his mother was always around to be seen. And then that slightly taller boy, the older one: The former champion with the silvery blue hair. He was always wary of my presence, but he trusted the Boy and the Girl to make sure I didn't go on some genocidal rampage and destroy their planet.

But for the longest time, all I knew was that small town, where the boy lived and where the professor and I ran our tests. This would not last for long. Eventually, I would leave from this small town and realize just what kind of world this was. And every man, woman, child and pokemon would know my name

Deoxys.


	2. The Mundane

Something the others on the boy's team have taught me is that I can release myself from my pokeball. As such, when the morning came and it was time to rise from my slumber, I would release myself before most of them were awake, and I would stare out the large window in the boy's room. Since I awoke so early, I could still see the stars in the sky. That was where I came from. That was where the boy found me.

But I knew nothing about it.

I shrugged off those thoughts usually, and waited. The first one to wake up is always the boy's Starter Pokemon. The creature was known as a Sceptile. A rare, highly endangered species of reptiles. They are given out to trainers in the hopes that the trainers will be able to train and breed them in order to help with the population problem.

The Sceptile, named Leif, yawned as he stretched his limbs and shook his tail. He had curled himself at the foot of the boy's bed, and was now going through the process of exiting this position. He stretched his short upper limbs and shook out his tail. As his eyes slowly opened, he seemed to notice me. This temporarily stopped his movements, before a smile formed on his face, " _Ah, yes. Hello Deoxys. Up at the crack of dawn, as always._ "

I nodded my head and stated, " _Yes. And currently it is approximately 7 hours into the day. This means the first meal of the day is meant to start soon, correct?_ "

The Sceptile opened his mouth wide, yawning quietly as he started to climb onto the boy's bed, " _Yep. And if Brendan doesn't want to miss it...he should probably wake up right now._ "

With a sudden screech from the Reptilian pokemon, Brendan jolted awake. His eyes were wide, having just emerged from deep sleep. His hair was disheveled, and he wore only a t-shirt and undergarments. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his Pokemon, giving Leif a rather harsh glare for the rude awakening. The sceptile merely seemed to snicker at his trainer and the boy scratched the top of the pokemon's head, "Alright...Alright, I'm awake."

The boy sat up and quickly grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his dresser, before suddenly remembering I was in the room, "Oh...Deoxys...sorry it's a bit early and I'm just kinda-"

I rose a hand up, " _Do not apologize. Continue your routine as normal._ " I didn't want to hear him babble about how sorry he was. After all, it was meaningless. I was perched in a darker part of the room, he was still in the process of waking his mind from slumber, and obviously he couldn't see me. And to be frank, I didn't care whether or not he noticed me in the morning.

He nodded, forcing a smile and saying, "Alright, you um, you can head downstairs without me if you want. I'm just gonna...finish getting ready up here."

With that extremely uncomfortable exchange out of the way, I did just that, leaving the boy to dress himself. Leif decided he'd join me, jumping off the bed and following me down the stairs by way of climbing along the banister. At the foot of the stairs, I saw the boy's Mightyena sitting attentively and moving her tail back and forth. She nodded, greeting us, " _Good morning to you Deoxys, Leif. Is Master Brendan coming after you?_ "

Leif smiled and said, " _Don't hold your breath, Mary. He's only just managed to get out of his bed. Might as well join the others in the Kitchen._ " He hopped directly off of the banister and onto the ground, shaking his tail slightly as pines proceeded to litter the ground

The Dark type pokemon stood up and shook her head, " _Master Brendan's mother is going to complain about you spreading your pines everywhere, and then you'll be in for another earful._ "

Leif shrugged, " _If anything I think it makes the place smell nicer, like a fresh pine forest. Now I'm hungry._ " He then crawled his way off into the kitchen, where meals were eaten. It always made me curious that despite being able to walk on his hind legs, the Sceptile always seemed content crawling around on all fours. Brendan - in addition to several of his other pokemon - seemed to come to the conclusion that this was due to laziness. I wouldn't know: having psychic powers as strong as mine means that floating everywhere is the most efficient and convenient way to travel.

Mary glared at him as he left, before turning back to me, " _That reminds me, Deoxys. I was wandering around the town last night and picked up some information from the Professor. Apparently he's planning a new schedule for you today. Something about field testing, not sure what it means. I figured you'd like to know._ "

My mind started to race. A different schedule? Field Testing? I tried not to show it, but inside I was feeling quite content and satisfied by the fact that my ceaseless boredom was coming to an end. Doing the same few tests of attack power, psychic ability, defensive capabilities, and overall intelligence were getting to be horrifyingly boring over time. Of course I didn't make this obvious to the Mightyena or anybody else. I kept my usual blank stare on my face and merely nodded, " _I see. I'll have to see what the Professor has planned for me._ "

She nodded, and walked her way into the kitchen as well, leaving me temporarily alone in the small room. I relished these moments. So infrequently do I find myself alone, able to think without something interrupting my thoughts.

And as if the Universe felt my joy and found it unnatural, the boy came barrelling down the stairs, still trying to fit on his other shoe and with his hat sloppily thrown onto his own head. As my moments of contemplation were stolen away from me, I decided there was no real reason for me to stay in the small entryway. Barely acknowledging Brendan as he stumbled his way down the stairs, I floated my way into the Kitchen. The room was luckily spacious, though the table was not. There were various bowls and mats set to the side for several of Brendan's other Pokemon. Lynda (The Boy's Gardevoir), Leif and I all had the privilege of eating at the table with the humans. The others didn't seem to mind eating on the floor.

I sat myself at the table, glancing to the television screen that Brendan's mother had turned on. It was the usual news that played at this early time in the morning. More disappearances of both People and Pokemon were being reported in the area, as well as missing belongings. It seemed to be drastically increasing in the region as of late. I thought nothing of it as I didn't really have any belongings myself, and I knew I could handle myself against any poachers or thieves.

Soon, Brendan sat himself down quickly, nearly knocking over the chair with his momentum. His mother called out from the kitchen, "No hats on at the table" and the boy frowned, taking off his strange white hat and hanging it on the side of his chair. Soon afterwards, the Gardevoir Lynda came to the table levitating several bowls carrying today's breakfast with her. The boy's mother followed soon afterwards. It seemed as though she was up late once again, no doubt talking with the boy's father over his constant work schedule over the telephone.

The breakfast was a common dish in this and other nearby regions. A bowl of rice, a raw chansey egg cracked open with its contents spilled over the rice. A smaller bowl of what was called Miso soup on the side, and a few slivers of cooked feebas on the side. Brendan was rather happy with this, immediately picking up his bowls and starting to eat as much as he could. Lynda chuckled lowly, the Gardevoir taking her own food (A blend of berries and a side of grilled basculin) and eating it more quietly than her trainer did.

Myself...well, let's just say the way my mouth opens is rather disturbing to the average human. I will not describe it here so as to save your fragile human minds from such horrifying images. As such, I would only eat when I knew the others weren't looking.

As we ate, the Boy's mother asked, "So, Brendan, what are you going to do today?"

The Boy moved to speak with his mouth full, but decided to swallow in order to prevent the wrath of his mother chewing him out for bad manners, "Well, I've got a photo shoot with Lisia at noon today, and I need to get some shopping done beforehand so I was gonna call Latios to pick me up and take me to Mauville. After the photoshoot I was gonna head out to Mt. Chimney, Steven got word of a few volcanic minerals he wanted to collect but the mountain's kind of petulant right now and it'd probably be best if I went there with the magma suit instead of him. So, I guess I'm gonna be pretty busy today."

The boy's schedule was certainly packed. Usually I had a similarly packed schedule. All my time was spent in Professor Birch's lab. He ran basic biological tests on me, taking samples of the fluid that he told me acted as my blood, samples of the tissue making up my flesh, and running them through biological scanners in order to assess them fully. Having me perform tests in my several forms in order to fully account my physical capabilities. After all those were done, I would perform simple logic puzzles and advanced mathematical problems to quantify my own psychic and mental capabilities as far as intelligence can be concerned. All the data was then sent to the Pokemon League so they may have a full profile of me and my capabilities...assumably, in case they either wanted to replicate me into some kind of weapon or to know my weaknesses in the event I "go rogue" and try to destroy humanity.

Before I knew it breakfast was over, and it was time for the boy to walk me over to Professor Birch's lab on the other side of the town. Littleroot town is a small town, with only a handful of homes, a single small park, and the Professor's laboratory. Of course, despite the Professor's House being directly next to our own, his Laboratory was rather far away, closer to the entrance to Route 101.

Brendan quickly jumped up out of his chair and snatched his hat back, grabbing his backpack off the hook and heading out the door, eager no doubt to see the girl, who often spent time at her Father's lab. I sighed and stood up as well, bowing to the boy's mother and thanking her for the meal. She smiled, "It was my pleasure Deoxys. I only hope Brendan could learn to be as polite as you are."

I thought nothing of her comments as I quietly floated after the boy. Brendan was certainly a fast runner, and if I wasn't quick he'd arrive at the Professor's lab without me.

* * *

Approaching the building I could see Brendan talking with the girl, May. The windows in the front of the Professor's lab were being fixed, as shattered glass was being picked up by the girl's Swampert. Her Blaziken, meanwhile, was standing off to the side. His arms were crossed and he was looking away from the judgemental look from the Swampert.

As I approached, May quickly rushed over to embrace me, something I certainly wasn't thrilled about but had come to expect at this point. She smiled at me, "Good Morning Deoxys! I can't wait for you to see what Dad has planned for you today. You're going to be completely floored, I know it!"

I sincerely doubted it would be that interesting, but I decided to keep an open mind. I simply nodded and told her, " _I look forward to it with baited breath. What seems to have happened out here?_ "

The girl sighed and jabbed her thumb towards the angry Blaziken off to the side, "Tso here decided it'd be fun to take one of dad's training machines a bit too seriously. He attacked it and accidentally threw it into the window. Now we've gotta clean it all up. But don't worry! Dad's still inside waiting for you."

Brendan decided this was as good a time as any to leave me, "Alright, I'm gonna have to get my things at Mauville, so I'm gonna just grab my Pokemon back from home and call Latios. See you later, Deoxys!" And with that the boy was gone.

And so, as the girl returned to tending to her Pokemon, I shook my head and headed inside the laboratory.


End file.
